


6 AM

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	6 AM

  
Magnus gave a soft sigh as he finished his duties as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He moved slowly through his apartment building and made his way towards his door. It was nearing 6 AM and he had continued later than what was usual for him resulting in him being out all night. He could really go for some good food right about now. As he began to open his door he heard a creak from the door adjacent to his.

  
He turned to look curiously and spotted a little girl peeking out the door. He smiled at her softly and snorted as she ducked to hide behind the door. He opened his door wider and set his stuff down just inside before peaking out again to see the little girl leaning further out the door.

  
He was surprised to see her gills and realize that another warlock was living so close to him. He slowly walked closer to her before crouching down to speak to her. “Hi there. I'm Magnus.”

  
The little girl smiled at him before leaning forward on her tippy toes and playing with her dress hem as she responded, “I'm Madzie.”

  
Magnus smiled at her brightly before casting his gaze up to see behind her into the apartment. From where he was he could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. He nodded his head towards the hallway before questioning her, “Are you cooking something?”

  
Madzie shook her head before stating matter of factly, “No, but Daddy is. My Aunt is coming to visit us today.” She smiled brightly before leaning forward to peak towards the elevator excitedly.

  
Magnus huffed fondly before jolting in surprise when a voice called the little girl. “Madz, Is Izzy here?” Coming from the kitchen a young man walked towards them while wiping his hands on a towel. He eyes lit up in surprise at the sight of Magnus as he leaned down next to them. “Oh, I see. You got to meet the neighbor.”

  
Madzie nodded her head before leaning closer to Alec to whisper loudly in his ear, “His name is Magnus. I think he is like me and he's really pretty.”

  
Magnus smiled in response to her words before casting his gaze up to her beautiful father. Alex smiled at him before leaning down to whisper back into her ear, “Do you want to invite him for breakfast?”

  
Madzie nodded excitedly before lurching forward and grabbing Magnus’ hands, “Do you want to eat dinner with us?” She rubbed her foot in anxiousness as Magnus stood back up and allowed her to hold one hand.

  
“I would love to.”


End file.
